


all the silver girls gave us black dreams

by blueabsinthe



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Communication Failure, F/M, Introspection, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: Casey contemplates a choice regarding Sylvie.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	all the silver girls gave us black dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This particular idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. I don't even know anymore.
> 
> Title is from The National song "Conversation 16".

Brett meeting up with Ryan shouldn’t bother Casey as much as it does. But it does.

He watches as she laughs at something Foster says from across the break room and he feels his gut twist hard. Casey notices the bare spot on her left ring finger, the fluorescent lighting of the room seems to amplify the spot. 

Casey forces his eyes away from her and her bare ring finger. He takes a deep breath, tries to focus on other more pressing matters. He reminds himself it’s too soon. He can’t risk damaging anything about their professional relationship. If there was one thing Casey was good at it was convincing himself his decisions were hardly ever wrong. This was the _right_ choice.

Feeling the heat of someone’s eyes on him from across the room, Casey looks up, eyes catching on hers. She smiles, tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and maybe, just _maybe, just this once_, the _right choice_ was the wrong one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, or leaving kudos! 
> 
> Yes, I'm on [tumblr](http://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/).


End file.
